Core 3: Clinical Needs Assessment and Dissemination Introduction Better access to diagnostic testing is essential to improving the health of underserved populations in LRS around the world. One approach to improve access to affordable and appropriate diagnostic technologies is by developing tests specifically designed for use at POC. We therefore are proposing a Center that is organized around the theme of POC diagnostics for LRS. For the purposes of this Center, we define LRS as regions where health care is poor or even nonexistent. In Core 3, the Center will define the need for and the value of POC diagnostics in LRS.